


I’ve never lost control due to overwhelming lust

by turnitintolove



Series: There's no business like show business [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and a lot of sex, NSFW, Peggy doesn't like it when other people touch her girl, Peggy still doesn't know when someone is flirting with her, Theatre AU, but Angie really likes what happens after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the company doesn’t know about their relationship, it’s sort of an open secret.  They don’t deny it, but they are careful not to broadcast their personal lives to their coworkers.</p>
<p>A sequel to You and I'd be a tough act to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve never lost control due to overwhelming lust

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel (maybe three) people asked for! This is set about three years after the events of You and I’d be a tough act to follow. Please do note the rating change, adults in adult relationships do fun things sometimes.
> 
> A HUGE thanks to cassiopeiasara for being the best beta ever! And to sarah_dude for the conversations around Cambridge and London that became this fic.
> 
> Title comes from the song “I’m changing my major to Joan” from the musical “Fun Home.”

Peggy is angry. No, Peggy is _seething._ Ray Krzeminski has his hands dangerously low on Angie’s hips while she sings about her love. It’s only their ninth performance after opening night and already he’s gotten handsy. She watches his hands get lower and lower each night and through each duet. Peggy’s professionalism and hard stance on no pranks has kept her from locking him in his dressing room or punching him in the crown jewels. Though the thought of punching him has crossed her mind more than once.

Angie is subtle in her movements, sliding her hands up his arms and guiding his hands to the small of her back; where they should be.

Most of the company doesn’t know about their relationship, it’s sort of an open secret. They don’t deny it, but they are careful not to broadcast their personal lives to their coworkers. Even opening night wasn’t an opportunity to announce themselves to their coworkers; Angie had been whisked away to the step and repeat and to several interviews and then to make the rounds with the producers and other theatre elite.

Only when they got home were they able to celebrate Angie’s first opening night as an above the bill lead. The bottle of champagne went unopened, bypassing the kitchen to their bedroom with a trail of high end dresses and expensive shoes. Angie left Peggy breathless in a way completely unrelated to her eleven o’clock number.

Tonight Peggy grips her small flashlight as she watches the stage and waits to give Edwin a clear when Angie and Krzeminski move upstage. “Clear.”

“Miss Carter, would you please not sound as though you’d like to murder Mr. Krzeminski.” He replies, though Peggy can hear the click of the cue lights over his mic.

“I do not-” Peggy begins to protest.

“I need the channel clear.” Edwin tells her, a smirk in his voice.

“I need the channel clear,” she mocks, watching the scenery shift in time with the orchestra.

After the show, Peggy makes her way through the basement crossover to the stage management office and hears someone in the wig room call her name.

“Yes?” She pops her head through the doorway.

“Pegs, you okay?” asks Rose around the hairpins in the corner of her mouth.

“Yes?”

“Ray’s getting a little handsy with your girl.” Rose eyes her over the wig block, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, well, I can’t very well hit him and Angie can hold her own.” Peggy sighs, leaning against the door frame.

“Well, let me know if you want Dottie to stick him with a pin the next time he has a fitting.”

“Thanks Rose, goodnight.” Peggy pushes off of the door.

“Anytime Peg.” Rose throws after her and Peggy thinks she can hear a small, maybe evil, laugh.

* * *

Angie is scooping ice cream into two bowls with brownies on the bottom when Peggy steps into the apartment. She smiles and steps out of her shoes and into the kitchen where she rests her hands on Angie’s hips “Have I told you how much I love you?”

She leans her head back for Peggy to kiss her then offers her ice cream covered fingers for Peggy, “Hmmm, I think so.” She smiles and laughs when Peggy wraps her arms around Angie’s waist and plants open kisses along the column of her neck.

Peggy turns Angie to face her and kisses her, feeling Angie grip the back of her shirt. She reaches behind Angie and picks up one of the bowls and pulls away from Angie with a light kiss. “Thanks for the dessert darling.”

Angie gasps and stares as Peggy sways her hips to the living room to sit on the sofa, “Tease.” She hears Peggy chuckle and sits next to her on the sofa, eating a spoonful of brownie and ice cream then asking, “How was the show?”

“Oh it was fine,” she sighs, trying not to think about Krzeminski’s hands. “You were wonderful.”

Angie smiles, “You say that every night.”

“I mean it every night.” Peggy turns and kisses the spot under Angie’s jaw that she loves.

Angie’s light gasp spurs Peggy on, setting her bowl on the coffee table and kissing her way up to suck on Angie’s earlobe and kiss her way to Angie’s lips.

“Your ice cream is going to melt,” Angie whispers when Peggy shifts to pull Angie’s legs onto the sofa.

“What ice cream?” She asks around Angie’s collarbone as she takes Angie’s bowl and sets it on the floor.

With her hands free, Angie buries her hands in Peggy’s hair and pulls her up to kiss her. When Peggy settles her body on top of Angie’s she grips Angie’s hips and squeezes. Some part of her, some part that isn’t hormone high and love drunk, wants Angie to remember her hands on her whenever Krzeminski lets his hands wander too low. She grips a little harder than usual and feels Angie roll her hips up and her hands reach under the black t-shirt to dig into the skin of her back.

Peggy kisses down her neck and brings a hand to the loose top Angie wears and pulls it below her uncovered breast. Angie’s nipples are already tight with want and Peggy is quick to suck one into her mouth, taking pleasure in the gasps and moans that come from Angie. She’s careful when she bites and sucks at her skin, she knows not to leave a mark where her costume doesn’t cover. Peggy leaves small red marks that she soothes with a lick and an open mouthed kiss under her breasts. They drive Angie insane with want.

When Angie wraps her legs around Peggy’s waist and squeezes them, Peggy knows what she wants. She shifts and moves her hand under the waistband of Angie’s yoga pants and finds her warm and slick. Angie moans when Peggy starts to slowly circle her clit with two fingers. She kisses Peggy with hot and messy kisses, her tongue pushing against Peggy’s as she starts to pant and squeeze Peggy’s hips harder.

Each time Peggy changes her pattern Angie’s gasps get higher and she groans deep each time Peggy slows down. When Peggy pinches her clit between her fingers and gently pulls in quick motions she bows her back and grips Peggy as she comes. Peggy rests her head against Angie and listens to her heart slow to its normal rhythm.

“Jesus, Peggy.” Angie chuckles and runs her hands through Peggy’s hair, gasping when Peggy brushes her clit before pulling her hand out of her yoga pants. “Just give me a sec.”

“Oh there’s no need.” Peggy shifts, feeling how damp she is between her own legs.

“You took away my fun,” she pouts.

Peggy looks up from where her head rests and raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, you took away some of the fun.” She laughs again and kisses the top of Peggy’s head.

Peggy turns her head and presses a kiss to where she had been listening to Angie’s heart, “I love you.”

“I love you too, English.”

* * *

Angie notices a pattern over the following weeks; every night that Ray gets a little handsy on stage Peggy makes her come so hard she almost blacks out. Up against the wall, bent over the kitchen table, against the full length mirror, splashing water over the side of the tub.

Angie hates Ray Krzeminski and his wandering hands but she loves really great sex with Peggy. Angie decides not to tell Ray to back off.

* * *

“Does Mr. Krzeminski’s wig look, how do I put this?” Edwin spins on his office chair and faces Peggy and Violet as they type emails.

“Like something died on his head?” Violet offers.

“Well, yes.” He nods. “Has he done something to offend Rose or any of her crew?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll check in with her when I go downstairs.” Violet offers.

They haven’t noticed that Peggy has stopped typing, though she still stares at her computer screen. Peggy stands quickly and heads towards the stairs and calls over her shoulder, “I’m going to go make sure we have everything for understudy rehearsal.” Peggy makes her way to the basement to find that Rose hasn’t arrived yet. “Damn it Rose, why do you have to be so bloody brilliant.” She mutters to the empty space.

Peggy sits in the house with Edwin and Violet while they wait for Jason to arrive for his understudy rehearsal. Today Peggy joins him in his scene work while Violet plays every other character in his scenes. Peggy knows every nuance of Angie’s character and is always chosen to play her character during rehearsals when they don’t bring everyone in.

“Hey Peggy, thank you so much for today.” Jason tells her as she closes her script and bends to pick up her water bottle.

She smiles at him, “Of course Jason, it’s part of my job.”

“No, I mean, you’re really great at doing these scenes.” He gives her a wide grin and adds, “Did you ever think of being an actor?”

Peggy laughs, “Oh no, I’m much happier being backstage and being in charge.”

Jason nods a few times, “Well you’re great at that too.” He rubs at the back of his neck and tilts his head to smile at her.

Violet snorts as she passes them and heads to their office.

“Well, thank you Jason. Have a good dinner break.” She passes him and heads up the stairs, following Violet.

“Oh uh, thanks!” He calls up.

When Peggy sits down Violet turns to her, “You know he has a thing for you, right?”

“Who? Jason?” asks Peggy, astonished.

Violet stares at her, “How do you now know that?” She tilts her head much like Jason had and lowers her voice, “You uh, you’d make a great actress Peg. Want to come to my dressing room to run lines?”

“You’re a terrible actress,” Peggy declares, “and he said nothing of the sort.”

“How have you made it this far in life without knowing when someone is flirting with you?” Violet asks with amused concern.

“Ah yes, you weren’t with us when Miss Carter and Miss Martinelli vaguely courted each other with fleeting glances everyone else could read.”

“You stop,” she points at Edwin and then Violet, “and you, shut up. Jason is a nice man who is nice to everyone.” Peggy grabs her wallet and leaves the office.

“He’s not _that_ nice to everyone.” Violet mutters.

Edwin chuckles, “One of them will figure it out eventually.”

“Peggy, Angie, or Jason?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Ten bucks it’s Angie.”

Edwin chuckles again and shakes his head, “No bet.”

* * *

It’s another few days before Peggy is able to pin Rose down about the state of Krzeminski’s wig.

“Rose?” She steps into the wig room and nods to the crew who are moving around and getting ready for the evening’s performance.

She smiles when she sees Peggy in the doorway, “Hey Peg! What can I do for you this fine evening?”

“Might I inquire about Krzeminski’s wig?”

Rose clears her throat and tries to hide a small smile, “What about it?”

“Might you give it a little attention?”

“Sure Peg.” She reaches up to take his wig down to fix it, “Peg?”

“Yes?”

“Nothing above Angie’s collar next time.” She winks and laughs at the color that rises to Peggy’s cheeks. The rest of the crew laughs.

“Oh shut up the lot of you.” Peggy pulls at the hem of her shirt, fixing non-existent wrinkles.

“Oh and Peg!” Rose calls, “you may want to check in with Dottie. And Daniel.”

“What the hell did you heathens do?”

“What you’re too stage managery to do. We took care of it.” She shrugs.

“Oh good lord.” Peggy walks out of the room and heads to Dottie’s office. “Dottie!”

“Yes?” She steps out from a rack of costumes.

Peggy startles and backs away from Dottie, “Would you stop doing that!?”

“Aw, but it’s so much fun to sneak up on you.” She smiles and winks, “What do you need?”

Peggy sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “Whatever you’ve been doing or were going to do to Krzeminski,” Dottie laughs, “I need you to not.”

“But why?” She whines.

“Because,” Peggy sighs, “Because while I love you all for avenging mine and Angie’s honor -”

“Oh Peggy, you love me?” Dottie bats her eyelashes and gives her a coy smile.

Peggy ignores her, “you have to stop. While I dislike him and his wandering hands, Angie can hold her own. I don’t want to know what your plans are or were, but they have to stop.”

“You know Angie let him do it on purpose, right?” Dottie makes a show of running her eyes over Peggy’s body and smiles when Peggy crosses her arms.

“Excuse me?” Peggy bristles.

“You’ve been together what, three years now?” Peggy nods, “All of a sudden you’ve been coming home and having what is probably the best sex since you started dating. She knows that you watch the show. She knows what makes you tick.”

Peggy stares and turns her head to think about the last few weeks. “And how do you know this?”

“I’m her dresser. I’m the only other person who sees her without her clothes on.” Dottie winks and it drives Peggy mad.

Peggy sighs again, “Well thank you, for whatever it is I’m asking you to stop doing.”

“Fine, take all the fun away.” Dottie tells her as she moves back towards her own office.

“Thank you Dottie.” Peggy calls to her.

* * *

Peggy finds Daniel at his desk mending a few broken props when she confronts him.

He laughs when he sees her, “It was a good run at least.”

Peggy sighs, “I don’t even want to know, but it has to stop.”

Daniel leans against the back of his chair, “Violet tell you?”

“Violet knew?”

“Of course she knew. We ran it by her.” He shrugs.

“Bloody nora, anyone else I need to talk to?”

“Nah, it was just the three of us. We were pretty sure you were going to punch his lights out, this was the high road.”

“The high road?” Peggy laughs.

Daniel shrugs, “Well, slightly higher than the low road.”

“Well, take the even higher road and stop.” She tells him and leaves to go back to her own office.

Violet doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty when Krzeminski knocks on their door after the show to ask what’s been going on.

“Hey Carter?” He calls to her while she’s pulling her shoes on.

“Yes Krzeminski?”

“I’m uh, just wondering what’s been going on with my wig and props and the pins in my costume?”

“Pins?” Peggy groans.

“Yeah, kept finding them and I’m pretty sure the mug I use in scene eight still had some soap in it for the last few weeks.” He rubs the back of his neck and stares at Peggy’s cleavage.

“And you’re bringing this up now because?” She pulls on her sweater and crosses her arms.

“Well, it stopped. And now I’m a little afraid of what might happen tomorrow. Or next week.”

Peggy sighs and stares at him, “Might I suggest keeping your hands to yourself?”

“Huh?”

“Your hands tend to wander over everyone’s favorite leading lady who happens to be in a committed relationship.”

“Angie?” He laughs, “That girl’s been wanting me since day one. And besides, how come I’ve never seen her with a fella?” He puffs out his chest and Peggy restrains herself from punching the wind out of him.

Violet and Edwin laugh from the corner of the office, “You two are useless you are.” Peggy takes a few steps toward Krzeminski, pulling herself to her full height. “Has it occurred to your neanderthal brain that Miss Martinelli is not in a relationship with a man but maybe a woman?”

“Angie as a scissor sister? She’s too hot for that.”

Peggy takes a deep breath as Violet and Edwin take small steps towards her in case she leaps to an attack. “Do you value your face Krzeminski?”

“My face?”

“Yes. Do you like how it is currently arranged? Because if you do, might I suggest you never speak of Angie that way again.”

“Peggy.” Violet warns.

“You got the hots for her Carter?” He laughs.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Mr. Krzeminski,” Edwin sighs, “Miss Carter and Miss Martinelli have been together for three years. And if you do not cease and desist you will be facing sexual harassment complaints and will most likely be missing several shows due a broken nose.”

Ray’s mouth drops open, “You and Angie? That’s hot.”

“Get out!” All three of them shout.

* * *

Angie is in the shower when Peggy gets home and she is quick to strip off her clothes and step in behind her. Peggy doesn’t waste any time and begins trailing open kisses along Angie’s shoulders while her hand moves low on Angie’s stomach.

“Wait, wait,” Angie breathes, “not in here.” Peggy whines and pulls Angie closer. “I love you and I love where this is going but remember last time? We thought this was going to be a great idea and then you ended up with a concussion.”

Peggy groans but doesn’t let go of Angie until she reaches to turn the water off. Angie steps out of the tub and leads Peggy away from the slick tile. The moment they’re standing on the carpet of their bedroom, Peggy presses Angie against the wall and kisses her, letting her hands run over damp and cooling skin until they rest low on Angie’s hips. She kisses her way down Angie’s body, licking at her nipples before kneeling in front of her where she can nip at Angie’s hip bones.

Out of instinct or desire, Angie doesn’t know which, she lifts her leg over Peggy’s shoulder as Peggy moves her mouth lower. While Angie’s skin is damp and cooling, between her legs she’s wet and warm. She pulls Peggy’s face closer as she sucks, gently at first, on Angie’s clit. Sucking then licking through warm and swollen flesh.

“Oh Jesus Christ, Peggy!” Angie nearly shouts as Peggy sucks on her clit and brushes the tip of tongue over it. She pulls Peggy’s face closer, rolling her hips against her. “Fingers, please, fingers.” Angie moans.

Peggy moves her hand from where it was gripping at the crease of Angie’s thigh where it rests over her shoulder and runs two fingers through her until they’re slick and Angie is panting. Before Angie can ask again, Peggy slowly pushes them inside of her, feeling the way she clenches around them and her grip on Peggy’s head tightens.

“Yes! Oh god! Yes!” Angie cries, letting some of her weight sink onto Peggy’s fingers as she still sucks and licks at her. “Oh fuck, I’m so close! Peggy, so close.”

Angie’s words turn into incoherent mumbles and cries as Peggy’s fingers move slowly in and out then stop to pulse and scissor inside of her while she sucks harder and faster on Angie’s clit. Were she to look up, Peggy would see that Angie’s mouth has dropped open as she gasps for breath and her muscles have gone taut. She _does_ hear the shout of her name as Angie comes hard around her fingers. Angie rolls her hips against Peggy’s face as she pushes her fingers in a little harder each time she unclenches for a moment.

“Oh god!” Angie cries again, reaching out to hold onto the vanity to keep from letting all of her weight drop over Peggy.

Peggy pulls her fingers out and kisses the insides of Angie’s thighs and chuckles.

“English, are you actually trying to kill me?” She smiles as Peggy stands and presses her weight against her, keeping her upright.

“Depends,” she muses, “can you actually come to death?”

“You’re impossible.” Angie laughs.

Peggy licks her lips and looks into Angie’s eyes, “And you’re delicious.”

Angie blinks and sucks in a breath, “You’re going to draw us a bath now.”

“Oh am I?” Peggy asks, already pulling away to walk into the bathroom.

“Well, my legs don’t work.”

Angie hears Peggy laugh and the water start flowing into the tub.

She settles into the tub before the water stops flowing and watches Peggy take clean towels and set them on the counter. Peggy turns off the tap before carefully stepping into the tub and lowering herself to settle between Angie’s legs.

“This is nice.” Peggy says after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

“You know what would be nicer?” Angie asks her, moving her hand between Peggy’s legs.

“What?” Peggy smiles.

Instead of answering, Angie presses her fingers down and makes quick circles around Peggy’s clit. She loves the gasp that Peggy lets out when she brings her other hand to pinch and pull at Peggy’s nipple followed by the groan when she slowly pushes one then two fingers inside. Angie is slow as she pumps her fingers in and out.

Peggy moans when Angie pulses her fingers and pulls at her nipple in time with each other, she brings her own hand to mirror Angie on her other nipple.

“That’s it baby, that’s it.” Angie whispers into her ear.

Peggy rolls her hips and grips the side of the tub with her free hand. She mirrors all of Angie’s movements on her nipple; pulling when she pulls, pinching when she pinches.

“Angie, Angie.” Peggy moans.

She knows when Peggy wants her harder and rougher; Angie pulls out and pushes back in harder and faster, pressing down on her clit with her thumb and rubbing tight and hard circles. Peggy rolls her hips and pants, water laps at the edge of the tub and spills onto the bathmat.

“Fuck, fuck! Angie, fuck!” She cries, grabbing Angie’s hand between her legs to keep her from pulling her fingers out while she comes around them.

Only when Peggy relaxes against Angie, breathing hard, does she slowly pull her fingers out.

“Well,” she breathes, “that was a hell of a lot more than nice.”

Angie laughs and kisses the side of Peggy’s head.

* * *

Two weeks later they have a larger rehearsal for Jason so he can take over a weekend of performances in Ray’s role. Angie watches Peggy tell the company what scenes and songs they’ll be running during the rehearsal. She loves watching Peggy be the boss. It gives her plenty of ideas for later.

What she notices for the first time is how Jason looks at Peggy when she talks. It reminds her of how she must look except with the knowledge of what Peggy looks like flushed and panting beneath her. Angie is pretty sure Jason is picturing the same thing. She doesn’t like it.

Jason is a nice enough guy and his hands don’t wander when they sing together, which she does appreciate. But she sees the way his hands twitch when Peggy steps in to show him where to stand so they’re both in the light. Angie’s pretty sure he’s doing it on purpose.

After the third time of him asking where to stand she knows he is.

“You see it too right?” Violet leans over and whispers in Angie’s ear.

“She has no idea.” Angie replies.

“She has no idea.” Violet agrees. “How did you two even get together?”

Angie sighs, “You know, sometimes I wonder the same thing. Clueless that one.”

At the end of rehearsal they both watch Jason flirt with Peggy as she smiles and nods to whatever he’s saying. Angie grips Violet’s arm when he leans in and kisses the side of Peggy’s cheek, lingering too long for it to just be friendly.

“If I kill him do you think they’d notice?” Angie asks her.

“I think they might.” Violet pats Angie’s arm and makes her way to the office behind Peggy.

Angie sits in her dressing room and stares at the salad she’s been poking at. She isn’t a jealous person by nature, it’s Peggy who gets possessive as soon as she gets home. Pushing Angie against whatever surface is close and leaving her breathless. Even though Ray’s hands have stopped wandering it hasn’t stopped the increasing amount of orgasms in their apartment. She gets it now, the need to lay claim.

Mr. Fancy’s voice comes over the monitor announcing half hour just before Jason knocks on her door. “Hey Angie! I just wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to playing opposite you this weekend.”

Angie smiles, she really does like Jason. “Thanks Jason, I’m sure you’ll be great.” Angie sits up in her chair and crosses her legs to lean over them, “But a word of advice; the next time you kiss Peggy or look at her like you’re trying to picture what’s under her clothes? The next time I say break a leg won’t be for good luck.”

Jason stares and tries to laugh like Angie’s telling him a joke, “Oh. Oh, oh!”

“Mmmmhmmm,” she smiles.

“Well, that makes a lot more sense now.” He nods and knocks his knuckles on the doorframe to fill the now awkward silence, “Got it. See you in a bit Angie.”

“Break a leg Jason!” She calls out and hears his nervous chuckle back.

Angie laughs and goes back to putting her makeup on.

* * *

This time when Peggy gets home she finds it mostly dark save for a soft glow of candles coming from the living room.

“Angie?” she toes off her shoes and sets her bag down then steps into the living room.

She finds that Angie has moved the coffee table out of the way and set a chair in the middle of the room. There’s candles around the room and she can hear some soft music coming from the speakers.

“Angie?” she calls again.

“Sit down, I’ll be out in a sec!” Angie calls from the bedroom. “Close your eyes!”

“What?” Peggy leans over on the chair, trying to see into their room.

“Close your eyes!” Peggy closes her eyes, “Are they closed?”

“Yes!” She calls.

Angie steps out of the bedroom barefoot and in a tight button up flannel shirt she knows Peggy loves with shorts that are sinfully tight. She stops to take in Peggy seated in their living room, the soft glow of the candles on her skin and the slight flush that’s already creeping up her neck.

“Open your eyes,” she tells her and watches as Peggy’s eyes flutter open and take in Angie where she stands just out of reach. Peggy moves to stand, “Uh uh. Sit.”

Peggy swallows hard and sits back down.

She starts slow, keeping with the rhythm of the music in the background, running her hands over her own curves, down and then up through her hair to let it fall in messy waves. Then brushing her fingers down her neck to the front of her shirt to slowly unbutton the top button. Peggy swallows again.

“I didn’t get it at first,” Angie starts, she slowly circles around Peggy, smiling when Peggy turns her head to follow where she goes. “Your need to make sure I knew I was yours. Not that I’m complaining,” she licks the shell of Peggy’s ear, “I love it when you grip my hips and slide your fingers inside me or suck my clit until I can’t remember my name.”

This is new. Angie talking to her like this and teasing her with slow movements. Unbuttoning her shorts, brushing her foot up Peggy’s leg, caressing her own body in front of Peggy. Peggy is instantly overwhelmed with her own desire.

“But see, now I get it.” Angie unzips her shorts and slides them down her legs, kicking them behind her so they hit the wall.

Peggy can see red lace under the hem of her shirt. Red lace that she knows hugs her hips and reveals just enough of the curve of her ass to make her clench her own thighs together. Peggy loves that red lace.

Angie knows where she’s been staring and slowly raises her arms over her head and turns to face the wall, giving Peggy a perfect view of exactly what she was imagining.

“Christ almighty.” Peggy whispers and leans forward on the chair slightly and frowns when Angie spins on her toes to face her and unbuttons another two buttons to reveal the matching red lace bra.

“Every time I was on stage and I felt his hands drift lower or squeeze just a little,” Peggy is grateful Angie doesn’t mention his name, “I would remember where your hands had been there the night before. Holding me while you fucked me slowly against the wall, gripping my hips when you buried your tongue in me. Every time he would touch me on stage I would remember who would touch me when I got home.

“And then I found myself watching someone else undress you with their eyes.” Angie sits on Peggy’s lap, legs straddling her thighs as she rolls her body and presses her breasts against Peggy’s. “Starting with you neck all the way down to your toes.” Angie gently wraps her hands around Peggy’s neck and moves them down to her collarbone and down further to cup her breasts and squeeze just enough for Peggy to moan. “I want you to know what it’s like.”

“What?” Peggy breathes.

“The next time someone looks at you the way I do, you’ll feel my hands on you. You’ll feel them through layers of fabric, feel my hips against yours.” Angie squeezes her breasts again, this time harder as she rolls her own hips to press her body close to Peggy’s.

Before Peggy can bring her hands up to grip at Angie’s hips, she pulls away and stands before her. She’s slow as she unbuttons the last few buttons of her shirt, letting it part open to reveal more red lace, taut muscles, and full breasts. Angie steps between Peggy’s legs and reaches for her hands and rests them on her own breasts.

Peggy takes the cue to squeeze before running her hands up to Angie’s shoulders to push the flannel shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. Peggy knows that Angie is in charge, so she fights against herself to pull Angie to the ground and rid her of the red lace she loves to take off so much. Instead she lets Angie slowly lower herself onto Peggy’s lap. She brushes her lips against Peggy’s, feeling the way she breathes hard through her nose. Peggy parts her lips willingly, moaning when Angie licks into her mouth, inviting Peggy to wrap her arms around Angie and pull her closer.

As soon as Angie pulls away Peggy whines, “You’re a bloody tease you know that?”

“Oh but English, for the show to go on the clothes have to come off.” Angie smiles her most devious smile and pulls at the hem of Peggy’s shirt. She raises her arms and lets Angie pull it over her head. Angie reaches behind Peggy and unhooks her bra with practiced ease and slowly pulls it off, replacing the cups with her hands. She picks up her narrative again, “You’ll feel my hands where your clothes should be,” she whispers and bites Peggy’s lip and pulls.

Angie lifts herself off of her lap to pop the button of Peggy’s jeans and lower the zipper. As she lowers herself to her knees she takes the opportunity to kiss her way down Peggy’s body, stopping to teasingly lick at each nipple. Peggy lifts her hips when Angie squeezes them and pulls off the rest of her clothes without knocking Peggy over. She settles herself back onto Peggy’s lap and kisses her again.

“I want you to feel my body against yours,” she cups her breasts again, “my hands here and here.” Angie cups Peggy between her legs and feels how wet she is. “Do you think you can do that?”

“I don’t see how I can think of anything else ever again.” Peggy kisses her and gasps into Angie’s mouth when she runs her fingers through her, coating her fingers then pressing inside of her.

“Whenever someone undresses you with their eyes you’ll feel my fingers inside of you,” Angie rolls her hips against her own arm to press inside Peggy in time with her own body. “You’ll remember me fucking you just like this.”

Peggy grips at Angie’s hips and moans when she thrusts in and out again but harder and deeper. “This is,” she gasps, “this is the only thing I’ll think of when I watch you on stage.”

Angie grips the back of the chair and stares at Peggy, pulling her fingers out to suck into her mouth before thrusting back inside of her.

“Fuck me,” Peggy moans, rolling her hips harder against Angie.

“I am,” she smirks, pumping harder as Peggy starts to pant and pull Angie’s hips down harder. “Come for me, baby. Come for me.” She whispers, pressing her thumb against Peggy’s clit in the way she knows she loves.

“Yes, Angie, yes!” Peggy cries and holds Angie’s hips in place as she rolls her own hips until she stops and relaxes against the chair.

Angie kisses her slowly and pulls her fingers out.

Peggy laughs and sighs, “This was a surprise to come home to.”

“You like it?” Angie smiles.

“I don’t think ‘like’ is an adequate word for it darling.” Peggy reaches behind Angie and unhooks her bra and lets it fall between them. “You, my love, are so beautiful and so sexy.”

“You’re pretty lucky aren’t you?” Angie smiles and kisses Peggy again.

“Cheeky.”

“You love me.”

“I do, very much.” Peggy brushes some of Angie’s hair back and kisses her again.

Angie pulls away to look at Peggy, “You know what we should do now?” Peggy shakes her head but smiles, “I think we should go to bed.”

“Oh?”

“I do believe I’ve worn you out Miss Carter.” Angie stands and pulls Peggy to her feet and laughs at the slight sway in her steps.

After they’re curled around each other in bed with Peggy running her fingers through Angie’s hair does she voice her concern, “Do you think maybe we should just tell people that we’re together?”

Angie leans up to look at Peggy, “Do you not remember the mind blowing sex we’ve been having since he-who-will-not-be-named-while-we’re-naked started groping my ass?”

Peggy chuckles and kisses Angie before she lays back down. She thinks about the ring that she’s hidden in the binder of their first show together. They can worry about telling everyone about their relationship until a later day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tumblr: jellysnack.tumblr.com


End file.
